greatnuclearwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Kozics
The Kozics are a group of predominantly Mishindo-Speaking tribals who became known as members of democratic, self-governing, semi-military communities, predominantly located in Penn's Woods, west of the Breakline. While the origins of the first Kozics is disputed, the Kozic legend of creation states the most commonly accepted theory. History The Kozics posit that they are descended from a progenitor family known as the Kozics, the namesake of the tribe. The Legend states that from the Great West came riding the Kozics, after the birth of “The Broken Lands” in fire. They rode from this original home, a beautiful garden, for many of the people whom had lived there had become “Impure”, and rather than preach, they decided to better themselves, and thus, rode east into the Breakline. It was here they settled amongst the Allegheny River, and built their new life. Culture Organization A Boss commands Kozic band. He was elected by the tribe members at a Kozic Congress, as were the other important band officials: the judge, the scribe, the lesser officials, and the clergy. The boss's symbol of power was a ceremonial sword, similar to a Sabre. All bosses were led by the Kozic King, a dynastic monarchy said to have descended from the original Kozics, and bearing their name. The boss had executive powers, and at time of war, he was the supreme commander in the field. Legislative power was given to the Band Assembly (Forum). In the absence of written laws, the Kozics were governed by the "Kozic Traditions" - the common, unwritten law. Kozic society and government were heavily militarized. The nation was called a host, a term for army in Kozic speech. The people and territories were subdivided into regimental and company districts, and village posts. A unit of a Kozic troop could be called a Warboss. Each Kozic settlement, alone or in conjunction with neighbouring settlements, forms military units and regiments of light cavalry. They could respond to a threat on very short notice, and Kozics are known for their large and fierce armies. Family Kozic family values are simple, rigid, and very traditional. In theory men build the home and provide an income; the women take care of the family and provide for the children and household. However, unlioke most cultures, the families of Kozics are matrilineal. The Kozic Families are matrilineal in family structure; that is, a person tracks descent through his mother's family rather than his father's, and property passes from mother to daughter. (Actually, it passes from father-in-law to son-in-law. Male dominance of society is only moderated, not abandoned, because wars are still fought hand-to-hand.) They are also matrilocal; newlywed couples move into the household of the wife's parents, not the husband's parents. This creates a family in which all the women of the household are blood kin, rather than unrelated strangers, as they would be in a patrilocal society. In fact, it's the various sons-in-law and brothers-in-law who are the strangers in these households. Kozics, particularly those in rural areas, tend to have more children than most other peoples. Kozics often have traditional kinship systems; they live in large clans of extended family. These are led by an elder matriarch, usually a grandmother. The commonly posited reason for the matriarchal nature of Kozic society is likely due to the long distance permanent wars fought by Kozic men. Instead of leaving many squabbling and unrelated women, they leave a well ordered home behind, and to hopefully come home to. Dress Kozic dress mostly consists of wool tunics and buckskin clothing. Notable are the Kozic Longcoat, a buckskin trench-style coat, held closed with buttons, with one lapel folding over the other. The shoulder are sewn in a fashion meant for them to appear larger and more imposing. Fringe Tassels on the sleeves and main seams are common, as well as fur trim. Hats are uncommon, save for woolen caps meant for warmth. Boots are hob-nailed leather, similar to early medieval boots. In addition, Kozics often shave their heads bald, and keep Van Dyke-style Circle Beards. Body Modification Tattoos are a popular part of Kozic Culture, and many common tattoos are bears, claws, words of power, and marks signifying kills in battle. Other common body modification includes gauged earlobe piercings, and sharpening canines. Category:Tribes